


Rain (mini fic)

by Vital_Signs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: Karadox-Brainy takes a walk





	Rain (mini fic)

the clouds rolled over one another covering the sky in a blanket of grey, the city towers almost disappearing in the wet fog. Darkened streets shined with stems of glowing light as streetlamps hit the pooling water. The city became veiled in the hue of falling water as it fell like gentle tapping. Brainy walked to streets with his head held high as rain drops hit his face.

Brainy swayed openly in the free walkway, others where walking by but they where hugging the walls. this left Brainy with space to move and look around the city in ways he had not been able to do since he got to this century. He did not find the rain cold or even unpleasant it actually reminded him of Colu that rained 300 days out of the 720 day year.

walking in puddles he felt the water pool around his feet as moved, drops where hanging off his noise and his hair was sticking to his face. but he walked with a small smile on his face and joy in his eyes, he had walked over to the drain to watch the water follow pass when he head.

‘Brainy what are you doing?’

it was said in soft confusion, he turned to find that Kara was standing behind him holding a yellow umbrella with white spots.

‘hello Kara, I was watching your city’s storm-drain system, archaic but every effective.’

‘Ok, but way you out in the rain at all, you’re going to get sick or something.’

‘must likely the or something option, my body is used to much colder and wetter weather than this.’

But despite hearing these words Kara moved to cover him with her umbrella.

‘I guess that’s true, but most people don’t like getting this wet you’ll start to feel like a duck.’ 

‘oh I assure Kara I am quite happy, rain is not something we get a lot of on earth in my century so i have missed it.’

‘right, tell you what i’ll show you the best way to enjoy the rain earth style.’

with that Kara moved her umbrella to the side and pulled to down letting the rain hit her golden hair, she then removed her glasses and put them in her pocket. Kara then took a few steps back from Brainy and moved her foot back then in one swift motion she swung her leg forwarded collecting water from the ground and splashed Brainy’s legs with it. Brainy jumped a step back at this before looking at Kara’s smiling face. he then understood that is was what she was showing him and he decided to imitate her action. the two of them continued splashing each other for several minutes and getting odd looks from passers bye but the two of them did not even notices.

‘Are there any other earth customs I should know?’

‘Oh I can think of one.’

Kara then stopped her splashing and took on of Brainy’s hands and pulled him closer to the edge of the walkway and also most on to the road. she then started to hum a tune Brainy had never head before. she then to his surprise started to sing 

I’m singin’ in the rain

Just singin’ in the rain

What a glorious feeling

I’m happy again

She then let go of his hand and started to spin her umbrella around in a circle. 

I’m laughin’ at clouds

So dark up above

The sun’s in my heart

She then put her hand on her chest and walked over to him taking his hand again and spinning him around with her, making the puddles move up around them. 

And I’m ready for love

Let the stormy clouds chase

Everyone from the place

Brainy was confused by all of this but none the less it made him every happy to do what ever this was with Kara, he even tried to hum the melody. 

Come on with the rain

I’ve a smile on my face

Kara then had Brainy and her skipping down the street. The water and lights flying around them as they did.

I’ll walk down the lane

With a happy refrain

Just singin’

Both of them where soaking wet, the rain had stopped but they continued moving hand in hand as Kara fished her song. 

Singin’ in the rain Dancin’ in the rain  
Da da da da da da 

Kara started to only hum again this time with Brainy as they both slowed there movements down to a stop but they were still hand in hand. 

‘I have not done that in a long time.’

‘Well i found it quite fun.’

‘Good that was what i was going for.’

‘The rain has stopped.’

‘Yes and we are both wet, why don’t we go back to my place and dry off.’

‘Sounds good, oh and Kara.’

‘Yes brainy?’

‘What song was that?’

‘You don’t know singing in the rain, well i know what we’er going to do when are cloths are drying.’

Kara then started to walk away as Brainy’s hand pulled behind her for a moment before he moved with her, she then started to hum again just a little bit. Brainy thought it was strange custom but one he hoped to do again with Kara soon

**Author's Note:**

> moved from my tumblr


End file.
